


Pearlina Week 2019

by DraiochtEve



Series: Pearlina Week [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: #PearlinaWeek, AU, Angst, Anniversary, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Mobster AU, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smoking, marina missing, marina sneaking longing looks at pearl during concerts, pearl moping and eating ice cream like a doof, pearl on a rescue mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: Day 1: Mount NantaiDay 2: Color PulseDay 3: Cake vs Ice CreamDay 4: AU (I picked Mobster)Day 5: Blazing Love MeteorDay 6: Dear SenpaiDay 7: Into the Light“Cut! Everyone stop, stop, stop!” Milo shouted at the crew, the music track stopping. Pearl sighed and glared at the director. They had been trying to film this single music video all morning, but the big manta ray had been micromanaging every fine detail. Two hours in and they only had about thirty seconds of footage he liked with far more to go.





	1. Picnic for Two

“Cod.. _huff_...I'm... _huff..._ out of _...huff_...shape!” Pearl wheezed as she hiked up the hidden trail on Mount Nantai. It probably wouldn't have taken so much out of her if she wasn't hauling a full picnic and supplies with her and in platform shoes. She wiped a glimmer of sweat off her forehead and contemplated calling for a helicopter to take her the rest of the way up, but Marina might spot it heading to Nantai and get curious. In the hope that she wouldn't spot it, some nosy kid may snap some pictures on their phone and spread the word. She couldn't risk it.

 

She couldn't let her anniversary surprise get ruined.

 

It had taken Pearl two months to figure out the perfect date for their first anniversary. As the days counted down, she contemplated a fancy 5-shell restaurant date, a shopping spree at Arowana Mall, even sky diving at Octo Valley, but nothing seemed _right_. Those weren't intimate enough or personal to them. It had to be something that celebrated the two of them and their relationship, but still have a “wow factor”.

 

It hit Pearl like a burst bomb to the face about a week ago while Marina was helping her transfer photos from her old computer to her new one.

 

“ _Oh my cod! You still have these old pictures from our old jam sessions on Mount Nantai! Oh, do these take me back...wow my tentacles were so much shorter then...I'd love to go back and just spend a day there with you, Pearlie. Maybe a picnic.”_

 

They wouldn't be spending all day there since Marina told Pearl ahead of time she needed most of the afternoon to work on a special something. That was fine because it gave Pearl enough time to fail at a variety of recipes and then in a frustrated panic run to the store. The kitchen was not something she was looking forward to cleaning after the destroyed pie, the cake that burnt to a crisp, the cupcakes that were so dense you could splat someone with them, and the mess of mayo that had splattered all over the floor after the jar fell off the table. At least the sandwiches were homemade, but she was sure the octoling wouldn't mind a cheesecake from the local bakery.

The food wasn't the “wow factor” though. It was all the mini lanterns Pearl had tucked away in her bag along with the lyrics to a new song she had written herself just for the occasion. She called it, _My Everything_ , and knew it would make her girlfriend's knees weak. Altogether, she had the supplies for a fresh and lovey-dovey jam session and well....a lovey-dovey session. And out here, they had all the time in the world and no one to interrupt.

 

Or so Pearl thought.

 

“What the hell!” the inkling yelled as she set her gaze onto their spot littered with camp supplies. Some asshole had claimed _their spot_ on today of all days! Was it some weird hobo or a hiker that thought they had the right to take what was clearly _theirs_? Pearl felt her face go bright red as she tossed the pack with the supplies aside and slammed the picnic basket into the ground. Not if she had anything to say about it.

She marched with her fists clenched like an inkling on a mission as she ripped open the tent and began to check behind every tree and rock in a walking distance. They couldn't be far. The set up looked too fresh. Pearl may be short, but she was prepared to splat-a-bitch no matter who it was, though she would start with some angry choice words first.

Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps back towards the path and she shot up from the rock she was checking under. It was a single person and they were jogging. The inkling sucked in her breath and power walked back to the trail, pushing the sleeves of her oversized pink and yellow hoodie up her slime arms, though they slipped back down by the time she made it back to the path. Just then, teal and brown hues bobbed into her vision and she felt the wind leave her sails.

 

“Reena?”

 

Sure enough, Marina carrying a picnic basket and her keytar on her back skidded to a halt and stared right at Pearl in a panic. “Pearlie?! What are you doing here?! You said you would be home or at the studio until dinner.” she exclaimed as she, in vain, tried to hide the basket behind her back.

“Uh, I mean I was at home. What are you doing here?” Pearl questioned as she playfully tilted her head to look at the basket, causing the octoling to move to keep her vision blocked.

“I asked first!”  
  
“And I asked second! Reena, don't tell me you are setting up a picnic.”  
  
Marina's face flushed and she shrunk into herself as she brought the basket back into view. “I wanted to surprise you...”

The short inkling suddenly threw her head back in laughter which left Marina staring at her confused. Before she could ask, Pearl caught her breath and responded, “Reena, I was getting ready to come over here and beat the ink out of you! I thought you were some jerk that had set up in our spot when I had a surprise planned.”

“A...surprise? Pearlie you don't mean-”  
  
“Happy anniversary! We got each other the same thing! How awkward.”  
  
A pause passed and both of them burst into laughter before moving in for a warm embrace. Standing up on the toes of her plats, Pearl reached up for a kiss and grabbed Marina's free hand, leading her back to the site. Together, they spread out both of their blankets, a simple black one from Marina and a tri-color one with unicorns on it from Pearl, and set up the mini lanterns all around the blankets, leaving a handful for around the tent. The sun would set soon and the lanterns' glow was already lighting up the area with a soft aura.

"So, we camping here tonight?" Pearl asked as she flipped on the last of the mini lanterns.  
  
"I thought it would be nice to spend a quiet night alone up here. Just us, some nice food, and our music...among other things." Marina replied, her tone getting shyer with the last suggestion. Pearl's eyebrow wiggles in response made her cheeks warm and she hid them with her palms and a giggle.  
  
They stepped back from their handy work and Pearl found herself becoming misty-eyed. This was the place they first met. The place where they first sang together. The place where they decided to become friends and form a group. Without this, a year ago they would have never confessed to each other. So much had happened in the two years they had known each other and the origin was here.

“Pearlie? You okay?” Marina asked as she approached her girlfriend, both baskets in her hands and a welcoming smile. The smile she had fallen for.  
  
Pearl smirked in her signature way and wiped away a tear. “Hell yeah, I am. Now let's dig into this super-awesome-super-fresh-super-big-happy-anniversary-picnic-for-two!”

 

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

The dizzy high from the stage

The cheers and screams for my name

Aren't worth a single thing

Unless I have My Everything

 

The rushing of the crowds

The swarming fans all around

Aren't worth a single thing

Unless I have My Everything

 

Nothing can replace your light

Darling, I need you by my side

You're the reason I now sing

Because you are My Everything

You'll always be my Everything  
  


 

 


	2. Could There Be Something More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2 of #PearlinaWeek: Color Pulse
> 
>  

Muffled music hummed through the dressing room while Pearl grabbed her make-up kit from her bag. Her hearts were racing from a hard shot of adrenaline, making her hands shake. Soon, she would be able to let out all that pent up energy on stage to a roaring crowd. It was her favorite thing in the world. It was her drug of choice. 

 

Pearl’s trembling hands worked against her as she fought to put on her eyeliner. Her reflection frowned at her as she examined the shaky black edges around her eyes. She growled in dissatisfaction and attempted to focus on making herself look stage-perfect, but, after the third try, she slammed her hand onto the vanity and began to dig in her bag for something to fix it. 

 

“Pearlie? Do you need help?” the soft voice of her co-star, Marina, asked from behind the changing screen. 

 

“No, I got it. I’ll just grunge out my eyes or something. It’ll be a throwback to my old look! Or something...” Pearl replied with a brush and shadow palette in hand. She glanced back into the mirror and her gaze wandered to the octoling behind her. Marina was just stepping out, her top zipped up only part-way and she adjusted her shorts. Pearl felt her cheeks flush as she ogled Marina’s reflection. The new outfit looked really good on her. 

 

“It looks really good on you.” Pearl echoed her thoughts and felt a flutter as Marina smiled at the compliment. She then felt a ping of panic as the octoling moved in closer and froze like an urchin in the spotlight. 

 

“Here, let me do it for you. I know how bad your hands shake before a show.” Marina’s motherly tone commanded Pearl and she immediately spun her chair and handed over her supplies. She couldn’t tell you why her hearts raced even faster with Marina this close. She couldn’t pinpoint why Marina doing her make-up or helping her get dressed before a gig always made her cheeks so warm. What she did know was she enjoyed her co-star’s look of concentration as she smoked out her eyes. 

 

Especially her lips…parted slightly and glistening from her lip gloss. It looked like the one Pearl had lent her earlier that week. There was something oddly pleasant about knowing she was using a lipgloss Pearl herself had used. Oddly intimate. 

 

“This takes me back to when you taught me how to use make-up. Remember?” 

 

Pearl blinked for a moment at Marina’s comment breaking her focus, then she smiled confidently, “Of course I remember! It was one of the most fun sleepovers we ever had!” A sleepover filled with movies, snacks, karaoke, giggling and realizing just how fair Pearl was going with this infatuation thing. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she recalled how cute the octoling looked asleep.

 

_Keep it together. She probably doesn’t have the same feelings._

 

The inkling bit the inside of her lip as she averted her gaze, She had already ruined a handful of friendships before with her attractions and she wasn’t about to ruin what she and Marina had. It had been so long since she had a bond as close as this that was genuine and that was likely why she was pining for more.

 

_It’s always never enough for yo-_

 

“All done!” Marina sang causing Pearl to be ripped from her internal conflict. With a swift swing of her legs, she wiped her chair to face the mirror again. Sure enough, the make-up was near flawless and Pearl felt her confidence rise.

 

“Ready to do this, Reena?”  
  
“Always!”

 

~0~0~0~0~

 

The concert had gone perfectly. The lights were blinding, the crowds and bass were deafening, and the buzz still had Pearl flying high. She leapt onto her bed feet first and let out a loud “Booyah!” before doing a dramatic high kick. She wished Marina had spent the night to celebrate, but she insisted on staying at the studio to work on a new instrumental. That was okay because judging by the slightly irritated, “Pearl….angelfish, keep it down.” coming from her parents' room, it was best to save the full celebration for another time. Maybe with some ice cream or yogurt.

 

Flopping down belly first, Pearl buried herself in her pillows and pulled out her gold phone, excited to see the fan posts on Squidder. Sure enough, Off the Hook and Color Pulse, their new hit single, was trending. 

 

“Number one and two on trending, baby!” She whooped to herself and scrolled through the posts with excited fingers. 

 

_CrimsonTentacles posted: Oh my cod it was so worth coming to see Off the Hook. I have to get their new album asap!_

 

_SmallFry posted: Color Pulse is my summer song this year! Can’t stop thinking about the concert!_

 

_InkmyLinks posted: Pearl’s bars were insane tonight! Off the Hook was the best thing that has happened this year I swear._

 

_MarinaFangirl posted: Saw my queen tonight! Her voice in Color Pulse was breathtaking!_

 

A proud smile plastered itself on Pearl’s face as she scrolled. Fan videos and pictures flooded the page as more fans poured online. Just then, Pearl saw a post with several likes and replies that made her hearts stop.

 

_SquidSistersStan posted: Is it just me or was Marina eyeing Pearl all night? A secret relationship perhaps >v> _

  
The post included several pictures of them on stage, Pearl wailing into her mic while Marina’s eyes seemed to be focused right on her with a smile. The inkling’s eyes widened and she quickly tapped to see the replies.

 

_Splatme replied: Yeah I noticed too! Look at this video I got. Seems like a longing look to me eve  
_

 

In disbelief, Pearl played the video, completely dumbfounded as she observed Marina repeatedly gaze at her while she performed and at one point, catching herself and turning away with a flustered face once Pearl turned to face her. 

 

The phone slipped out of her fingers as her mind and hearts raced, a bright pink hue spreading across her face. It couldn’t be true could it? It was clearly just a misunderstanding. Marina just looked up to her was all.

Pearl stared down at the screen, her eyes tracing over her co-star with a feverish desire.

 

_Or could it be something more?_

 

She tried to shake the hopeful thought from her mind, but it stuck hard like a suction cup. She couldn’t let another friendship get ruined. With an annoyed sigh, she rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling. Her mind began to drift back to Marina’s lips, wearing her gloss, smiling and singing, calling her Pearlie.

 

“Cod dammit, Pearl….” she scolded herself, “...it probably means nothing.”

 

The music from the video came to a sudden halt as her phone rang. The custom ringtone told her immediately it was the octoling of the hour and she debated letting it go to voicemail, but couldn’t bring herself to leave Marina hanging like that. With a shaky hand, she pulled the phone to her ear and answered with fake enthusiasm, “Yo, sup Mar!”

 

“Hey!” Marina’s soft tone tickled Pearl’s ear, “I know it is late, but I was wondering if you wanted to get some food? It feels off not being with you after a show...” her voice trailed off and left Pearl with her hearts rattling against her chest. 

 

Against the inkling’s better judgment, she shot up from her bed and replied, “Yeah! Um...I mean yeah. Sure! I can pick something up and meet you at the studio if you want?”  
  
“Sounds great! I’ll play for you what I have been working on!” there was a small pause before Marina continued, “You were great tonight, Pearlie.”

 

“You were greater, Reena.” a reply that had become customary to the girls whenever compliments were given to each other. This time, however, there was a good bit more weight in the words as they slipped from the pair’s lips.

 

_Could there be something more?_

 

“...I’ll see you soon. Okay?”

 

“Yeah. See you soon.”

 

_Was there?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squids have multiple hearts so I like to think the inklings do too! 
> 
> This fic was inspired by all the screenies I have of Pearl and Marina performing Color Pulse and Marina is eyeing the hell out of Pearl :p There is probably over 50 now.
> 
>  
> 
> I actually wrote the first part of this months ago and forgot it was there, so great way to revive an old idea!
> 
> Here's hoping I can get day 3 done in time lol Thanks for reading everyone and the warm reception to Day1!


	3. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of #PearlinaWeek : Cake vs Ice Cream
> 
> The sent tone rang in her ears and Pearl made her way to the kitchen, feet dragging. It was going to be a long week.

_It’s just for a week. She’ll be back here before you know it and you’ll be making out while you should be practicing for the next gig like normal._ Pearl tried to reassure herself as she sat up in her large bed. It felt alien and not in a cool way. The bed wasn’t sunk on the left side like it normally was, it lacked octo tentacles curled around the headboard, the blanket was neatly up towards the pillows when they should be kicked down towards the bottom, and it was much colder. This didn’t feel like _their_ bed anymore and Pearl hated it.

 

The inkling crawled over to Marina’s side and buried her face in the mattress, breathing in the salty and citrus scent that she adored so much. She wished Marina had left her pillow so she could have held it during the night. It probably would have granted her a better night’s rest, but Marina always insisted on having that same pillow whenever they traveled. 

 

_It’s just for a week._

 

Pearl’s eyes watered as she inhaled her girlfriend’s scent and let out a shaky sigh before lifting herself back up. She had to pull herself together. This trip was something Marina had been looking forward to for over a month and it was a big deal. How often can an inkling or octoling say they got invited to a prestigious event showing off and teaching the next generation about technology? Marina had worked so hard on her new and improved sound system technology. She deserved it, Pearl just wasn’t invited.

 

_“Don’t worry about me, Marina. I’ll be fiiiiiiiine. Plus it would probably bore me to tears. Sure, it would be cool to see some stuff, but I have no idea how those things work and I sure can’t teach anyone about them. You worked hard for this! Enjoy!”_

 

Now she wished she had told the octoling to fight for her to get a bracelet to the event or at the very least have her stay at the hotel with her. Sure, there really wasn’t anything interesting around TentaTech University she could have spent the day doing while she waited, but she could have watched tv at least.

 

A familiar alert tone and buzz broke the silence in the room and Pearl flung herself across the bed to the nightstand, nearly causing her to overshoot and hit the floor. Her hands snatched up the phone and in her excitement, she typed the passcode wrong multiple times.

 

“Come on….”

 

Finally, she screen unlocked to a photo of Marina with her hair up, glasses framing her eyes, and a smile beaming at the camera. She looked so happy. The university behind her seemed so large it actually made the octoling looked short for once. A lengthy text bubble appeared shortly after it and Pearl pulled the phone in closer to take it in.

 

_Hi Cuddlefish <3 I would have called or texted as soon as I woke up, but I actually slept through my alarm and needed to rush! This place is so huge and full of cool stuff! I’m gonna take tons of pics and send them to you later today. I actually saw this new type of microphone that prevents almost all feedback and is ink proof! It’s really impressive. Maybe once it is in production, we can get you one? I miss you so much....I’ll call you a little after dinner time, okay? I love you so so so so sooooo much <3 Ttyl Pearlie <3 _

 

It was followed by one more picture of Marina making a kissy face at the camera, her glasses had slid down her nose a little making it an altogether very cute photo.

 

Pearl slipped out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to make herself look presentable. It likely wouldn’t shock her girlfriend to know she was still in her pajamas, but she didn’t want any remnant of her puffy eyes to be visible in the shelfie. The last thing she wanted was Marina feeling bad she didn’t take her. She needed to look confident and happy. 

 

A few careful splashes of cold water did the trick and she posed for the camera, trying to look as natural as possible. The inkling grumbled as she took nearly 20 photos, each one having something she didn’t like about it.

 

_I hate shelfies ...Marina can always manages them in 3 or less photos and I need several dozen…_

 

Finally, she settled on a cute crooked smile one and hit send. She tapped her fingers on the back of her phone in thought before her thumbs typed away.

 

_Morning Fresh Stuff <3 Don’t break too many hearts out there. :P You look stunnin as always. Try to get pics of that microphone and ask how it can be customized if you get the chance. I’ve been thinkin of gettin a white and gold one for our next tour instead of my normal pink. Gotta change it up sometimes, ya know? I miss you and can’t wait for you to be back home, but have a blast, okay? I’m all set here for a week of fun. Try not to get a nerd overdose :P Love you and talk to you tonight <3 _

 

The sent tone rang in her ears and Pearl made her way to the kitchen, feet dragging. It was going to be a long week.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Pearl had made it through most of the day by being out of the house. Too much there reminded her of Marina, so she decided to spend several hours at Blackbelly Skatepark. When she wasn’t schooling the teenagers with her skating skills, she was making up fresh raps and perfecting her flow. It had made for some productive results they could use for their next album which left Pearl skipping most of the way home. Once she caught view of their apartment thought, she felt a lot of her energy super jump right out of her. 

 

_Wish you were there…_

 

She pulled out her phone to check the time: 5:00 pm. The call would be in about an hour, enough time to walk to Crust Bucket and grab dinner. A little more time avoiding the memories pitfall land. A part of her felt guilty for avoiding what reminded her of the octoling, but it made it so much harder to function when she missed her so bad.

 

The walk to the food truck wasn’t too long since he had parked himself a couple blocks away. Pearl’s belly growled in anticipation and she dug in her pockets for her tickets. She huffed when she realized she only had two left. One for a Galactic Seanwich and one for a Double-Fried Super Shwaffle. Maybe tomorrow she’d to some shifts for Grizzco and stock up so she and Marina could have a date night when she returned. 

 

“Hey! Pearl, my girl! What’s kraken?!” Crusty Sean called out at Pearl approached. “Where’s yo’ main squeeze?”

 

Pearl flinched slightly and replied, “She’s out of the city for the week at an event. Gives me plenty of time for peace and quiet. Ye feel me?”

 

“Aw, come on now. You wanting peace and quiet? You’re pullin’ my tailfin.” Sean shook his head and adjusted his glasses. “What’ll it be?”  
  
Pearl eyed tantalizing photos on the menu. She almost always got a seanwich with extra mayo, but that shwaffle ticket was screaming at her in her hand. She normally hated them and couldn’t understand why Marina loved them so much. Sure it had a waffle which she could live off of those alone, but it had a funky aftertaste the inkling never liked.

 

But now, for some reason, she was craving that aftertaste and its aroma.

 

_You’re a mess._

 

“Just….just a DF Super Shwaffle...to go.” Pearl handed the payment over to the Prawn and averted her eyes.

 

“You _are_ pullin’ my tailfin. It’s okay to miss her.” Crusty Sean continued as he got the meal together,  “Those feels are what’s worth livin’ for, word? Let those flow and inspire you. You should know that.” 

 

Pearl sighed as she grabbed the take-out bag, being careful of Sean’s claws, “Word.”

 

“Tell tech girl I said hi next time you talk to her.”  
  
“I will. See ya, man.” She waved back and turned back towards the apartment.

 

After Pearl got home, she cracked open the bag and dug in, the shwaffle equally as gross as it was satisfying. It gave her some comfort for a moment however that she lost herself in until the last bit slipped down her throat. Pressing her forehead into her hands, she licked her lips and thought of how it tasted like Marina, though lacking some of what made it her, but just enough to conjure the memory.

 

“Fucking hell…” the inkling cursed as she sat back on the couch. In the corner of her eye, she spotted the blanket Marina wrapped herself in when she cuddled up to read. Pearl hesitated for a moment before recalling what Crusty Sean had told her. 

 

_It’s okay to miss her._

 

An empty feeling in her chest began to spread and she reached for the blanket, wrapping herself in its warmth and familiar scent. Her fingers trembled as memories flooded back.

 

“Reena…”

 

This was the blanket the octoling had bought herself in victory of her first hosted splatfest win. Cake vs Ice Cream. Pearl still couldn’t believe how many citizens of Inkopolis preferred ice cream over cake just as much as she couldn’t believe Marina had decided a _blanket_ of all things was her souvenir from the event. It was knitted in the colors of that fest along with a little cupcake and ice cream cone stitched into one of the corners.

 

_“I’ll use it every night when I read so I will always remember our first splatfest!”_

 

_“You could get a mug or a bracelet and use those every day instead…”_

 

_“But I want the blanket!”_

 

Pearl chuckled at the memory of Marina’s pout and she ran her thumb over the image of the ice cream cone. 

 

_Ice cream…_

 

Bee-lining to the kitchen, dragging the blanket with her, Pearl reached for the freezer door, hoping that there was still some left. Sure enough, in a small tub, there was a half-eaten mint chocolate chip carton sitting next to some frozen waffles and some popsicles she had forgotten were in there. 

 

_Marina wouldn’t mind, right? I’ll buy her another one before she gets back._

 

The sounds of the utensils clattering as the inkling shut the drawer with her hip echoed in the quiet apartment as Pearl jammed a large spoon into the dessert. The first mouthful was painfully cold, but the flavors soon brought her thoughts right to teal and brown tentacles and a lovable smile. 

 

The tears started flowing harder than Pearl had expected them. She dropped to her knees as she whimpered and dug the spoon back in. 

 

_Cod, I must look like an inkling that just got broken up with…_

 

She sniffled and continued to stuff her face, wincing as a brain freeze crept onto her. It couldn’t stop her from indulging though as she stubbornly licked at the spoon, not letting a single bit of the green treat go to waste. A loud ring broke her out of her sorrow and Pearl began wiping her face in a panic.

 

_Dammit! The phone call!_

 

The phone fell out of her pocket and into the blanket as she fumbled with her numb fingers. She grumbled in annoyance and followed her phone’s vibrations to its location, immediately pressing answer as soon as she saw the screen.

 

“H-Hey babe!”

 

“Hi Pearlie!!! I’m back in my room. It was such a long day, but I had a great time! How was your day?”  
  
Pearl sat the carton on the floor and wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she replied, “Oh, I kept myself busy...Sean says hi by the way!”

 

“Oh! Tell him I said hi back! Gimmie just a minute...I’m gonna turn on cam so I can see you. I miss you so much, Cuddlefish.”  
  
 _Shit._

 

“Cam? Aren’t you worried about draining your data doing that? Haha...you don’t ha-”  
  
“The hotel has free Wi-Fi here it’ll be fine!”

 

The skin on the back of her neck prickled as she got the request to accept a cam call. She did really want to see Marina in real-time, but she was such a mess. With a heavy sigh, she accepted and held the phone up to her face.

 

“Ah! There’s my...Pearlie? Have you been crying?” The octoling was sitting on a chair in her room with a concerned face, her hand resting on her chest like it normally did when she was worried.

 

“I’m fine, Reena.” Pearl replied with a half-smile and a sniff, “I’ve just been missing you bad this afternoon.”

 

“Oh...baby I miss you too...I did the silliest thing today because it made me think of you actually.”

  
  
Pearl’s ears pricked up at the sound of that. “You did?”

 

“Yeah, hang on lemme find the picture…” Marina did that cute face she did every time she was concentrating or looking for something. It brought a warmth back to Pearl she felt had been sorely missing. 

 

“Here it is!” the octoling said as a picture of a pink and white frosted cupcake popped up on the screen. “They had a bunch of different ones at the lunch hall and I saw this one and well...made me think of my Pearlie.”

 

Pearl couldn’t help but let out a tearful laugh before reaching for the ice cream next to her. “I know the feeling…” she replied as she held it up for her girlfriend to see. Marina let out a gasp before melting into a loving giggle.

 

“Looks like we changed sides, huh?” Pearl continued before taking another small bit of the ice cream on a spoon.

 

“Looks like it. Oh, the scandal! And is that...my reading blanket!?”

  
  
“Yeah yeah...I’m a sap and I love you. And I miss you. I actually ate a shwaffle today. Can you believe it? You’ve tainted me.”

 

“You make it sound so bad, Pearlie.” Marina responded with a playful grin.

 

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other through the screens, taking in all the details they missed. Eventually, the inkling broke the silence after she ate the last bite of the mint chocolate chip ice cream.

 

“So, show me all the stuff you saw and did today. “  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with several ideas for this prompt, but the idea of Pearl and Marina getting separated and indulging in what the other likes to cope won me over. It's actually something I deal with regularly being in a 5 year long distance relationship. Especially, after you two have spent a bunch of time in person and then the time comes when they have to go. I use to hate Dr. Pepper, but man it sure started tasting good once I got use to the flavor when we kissed.
> 
> And babe, if you are digging through my usernames and stumble upon this account and this work, yes I'm writing fanfiction and I have no regrets. Be proud that you inspired this entire oneshot :P
> 
> FYI he is Pearl in this relationship
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments. Hopefully I will see you guys tomorrow!


	4. Pink Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of #PearlinaWeek: AU
> 
> The AU is Mobster

_“You’re determined to earn your independence from the family, so I will give you the opportunity. South Inkopolis has slipped into control of a mysterious boss known simply as “Ida”. Gain control back in the Houzuki name and we’ll recognize you, my daughter. No strings attached. You have my word.”_

 

Pearl spat pink ink onto the sidewalk as the words of her father echoed in her mind. Nearly 22 years old and she had to do the dirty work of her old man and his goons to get him off her back. Most would think being the daughter of one of the greatest crime bosses in inking history would easily get whatever she wanted. That was true until she didn’t want to be part of the family business anymore. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, there was something very buzz inducing having the city in the palm of her hand. It was having to answer to someone higher that refused to see her as an equal, no matter how much she proved herself. 

 

She jammed her hands into her suit pant pockets, looking for her pack of smokes and matches. If she felt she had a chance, she would have just left and traveled as far east as she could, but her father would find her no matter how far she fled. Things would be so much different if she wasn’t the only public heir to the Houzuki Dynasty. There were plenty of half-siblings that were more than qualified for the position and desired it so much that they were willing to lick her father’s boots, but it wouldn’t never mean as much as a pureink.

 

“Once a Houzuki, always a Houzuki.” Pearl reminded herself, finally placing a cigarette between her lips. Her resolve dissolving her frustration at the situation, she struck a match and lit it. First things first, she needed information on this mysterious Ida character. Southside rumors always floating to the Crust Bucket Bar and Crusty Sean owed her a favor. It was as good of a place as any to start.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

The wind whipped Pearl’s jacket and tie sporadically as she approached the bar. She never understood why Sean plopped his little gig so close to the shoreline knowing water could kill most of the citizens of Inkopolis. Maybe that was an intentional choice and he wanted to discourage unsavory types from popping in? Well, it didn’t work because here she was, bursting through his door like she lived there.

 

Multiple eyes focused on her as she chucked her worn down cig outside and shut the door behind her. Most were jellyfish, quietly sizing her up and communicating with touches of their tentacles. What they were saying? She’d never know nor did she want to know. There were also a few sea slugs likely smoking something questionable in the corner near a group of urchins playing cards by the prawn pianist. It was more lively than it had been the last time she was here. Like last time though, she was the only inkling in the room. Knowing she was being sized up, Pearl glared around the room with authority and slid her jacket off her body as she walked to the bar. 

 

Crusty Sean was tall for a tiger prawn and towered over her even when she took a seat. His arms and claws were organizing his work station while his eyes locked with hers, not in an aggressive or fearful gaze, but a look of expectancy. He already knew why she was here and she wasn’t going to waste time with pleasantries.

 

“I need information.” Pearl calmly spoke as she signaled for a shot of zap juice. 

 

Sean’s smaller appendages reached for a glass and bottle while his clawed arms rested on the counter. “Everyone does, but that doesn’t mean they get it,” he said smoothly as he glanced around the room for onlookers. Once satisfied, he continued, “You know the deal.”

 

The inkling frowned as she rested her cheek on her knuckle, “This isn’t the usual, Sean. Can’t we work something out?”

 

“Depends.” 

 

The zap juice poured loudly into the glass as tension settled between them. He was still upset about what happened last time. Pearl had promised him 40% of the earnings from a scheme that had unfortunately fallen through. She had given him back his investment…mostly. One day she would track down his family heirloom that had slipped through the cracks at the bank exchange, but for now there was nothing she could do about it.

 

“Come on, good ol’ Crusty…” she cooed as she reached for the shot, “This is finally going to get me out the splatlhole. And when I get out, you get out.”

 

He slid the glass over and crossed his claws, “And what makes this time different from all the others?”

 

Pearl glanced over her shoulder before leaning in towards him, whispering, “Boss Man wants Ida out of the picture and told me if reclaim the territory, I’m out.”

  
  
“But you know that’s a lie.”

  
  
“If he is so scared of this Ida guy, that means he is the perfect out. I’m not reclaiming the territory,” Pearl downed the shot with a shift motion and raised her voice slightly enough for emphasis without bringing in unwanted attention, “I’m joining it.”

 

Crusty Sean’s eyes widened behind his glasses and his arms all dropped to his side in disbelief. 

 

“You’re talking suicide!” he growled under his breath as he closed most of the space between them.

 

“The only way out _is_ suicide, Sean. I’d rather it be with the greatest chance of survival. So you gonna help me out or not?” Pearl’s tone spoke volumes of her vulnerability in all of this. She rarely showed this side of her less she lose an ounce of her influence in the city, but with the prawn, it was her strongest move. 

 

A sigh escaped his mouth and he refilled her glass, a contemplating look painted on his face. The inkling stared him down for several moments until he wiped his forehead and took his glasses off, meaning business.

 

“No one except Ida’s closest goons have seen him.” Sean began, “He rules from the shadows and with a tight grip. Everything is a smooth working machine. A few have come around looking to join him, but they get ignored for the most part.”

  
“Then how do I get his attention?”   
  


“What’s the one thing that always gets a builder’s attention?”

  
  
Pearl thought for several moments and tapped her glass mindlessly on the counter before responding, “A kink in the plan?” 

 

“A kink gets smoothed out too easily. Think bigger.”

  
  
They both locked eyes in understanding and Pearl shot up from her stool, her jacket flung over her shoulder.

  
  
“Explode the damn machine!”

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

It took Pearl 18 days to identify and map out Ida’s extortion targets and places of business. Five of those days alone were spent identifying his dirt workers. Unlike the bold tactics of her father, this Ida made a point of making sure to never let his guys have the same color ink for long. It takes a lot of time and effort to keep something like that going, but it proved effective at keeping their operations camouflaged. 

 

There was a single thing that made them stick out like a sore thumb, however. Everything was perfectly organized, which meant they traveled in perfect sync, never arriving late to an appointment or drop off, and always using the same path to get there. It made them painfully predictable once you knew where to look. It made it painfully easy to take advantage. 

 

First, it started with her disrupting the routes the goons had snatching extortion drop-offs. Then, she took over five of their clients and got even more cash from them than they were originally paying. Using all those earnings, she bought out Ida’s main weapon supplier and sent the owner on an extended vacation to the countryside. She wasn’t sure if it counted as kidnapping as the horseshoe crab seemed to be genuinely excited about seeing relatives there and showing them his designs, but it got him out of the picture for a while. 

 

This was normally a lot more effort than Pearl would have done to get a rival mobster’s attention. Bright explosions and gunfights were more her style, but this Ida fellow seemed to be on the more reserved side and if she wanted to stay in some level of good graces, she needed to not take things to that extreme. No guns, no traps, no bombs, just outwitting. It was exhausting.

 

Pearl eyed the streets from her current hideout in the Barnacle Hotel and waited for that morning’s fetcher. She knew the kid’s name was Kenny, he liked the bottle a bit too much, he liked his inklings with long hair, and that he was skittish. His eyes were always scanning the crowds and his hands twitchy. This time, he had extra men with him searching the premises for anyone that would interrupt them. What was too bad for them was that Pearl had already convinced the shoemaker to change the drop off location and awaiting Kenny was a note. 

 

She tapped her pack of cigarettes on the windowsill as Kenny came back into view from the alley, the note in his hand.

 

_You want this to stop and I want to talk to your boss. We can both get what we want if we’re all kind to each other. Tell Ida to leave his response in safe 276 at the Goldfin Bank._

 

Kenny held up a key to one of his guards and said something in a panic. All of them darted back the way they came and Pearl leaned back from the window, satisfied. The game was coming to a close, now she waited and hoped she had done enough.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

  
  


_You will go to the abandoned shoe factory on 29th street after 7pm, no earlier and alone. Exactly 16 paces from the front door on your right, you will see a rug. Under it is a hatch and a ladder. Descend and wait for further instruction._

 

_-Ida_

 

Pearl read over the note multiple times before stuffing it into her suit pocket and lighting a cigarette. Her nerves were biting at her as she stared down the factory. It was ordinary enough. Just a run down building that had seen better days, but there was an unknown enemy in there, lurking and waiting. Either she was going to come out of here alive and under new management or she’d be nothing more than a puddle of ink slipping down a drain. Part of her considered dropping the whole plan and reevaluating her options, but she was almost a whole month into this gig. She had invested too much.

 

Her resolve finally bubbling within her, she tossed the cig to the ground and smashed it under her heel, adjusting her tie and jacket. If she was going this far, she was going all the way. She had her favorite gun tucked away in her pants though she knew it would likely be confiscated once she got inside. It made her anxious to leave it in her room and honestly, she felt naked without it. She patted it through her clothes and stepped toward the doors.

 

_The time is now._

 

As the instructions said, Pearl found the hatch and eyed the rusted ladder that led down into a dimly lit chamber. Her fight or flight started to kick in and she swallowed down the worry as she began to carefully climb down. 

 

Her feet touched down onto the concrete, and she turned to face a giant _thing_. Pearl yelped in surprise and squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the lighting. 

 

“Oh!” she said in relief, “I haven’t seen one of your kind in a long time.” By _your kind_ , Pearl meant no offense, but she inwardly winced at how she had just presented herself to the isopod. 

 

_Great first impression._

 

The being before her twitched his antenna unphased and replied, “Ida waits for you ahead. Please follow me and watch your step.”

 

Pearl blinked at the stiffness of his response and walked behind him, his massive body blocking most of her view. Her eyes wandered to the walls and ceiling as they progressed and she noted their difference to the factory above. They had been reinforced and altered with a variety of metal plating and yellow lights that failed to do too much. Whoever this Ida was, they had been here for a decent amount of time to get all this setup. Pearl’s father had made it seem like this newcomer had just hit the scene within the year, but she had the feeling plans had been in motion for much longer.

 

“Please allow me to search your person for any weapons.”

 

Pearl looked up at the giant isopod who was now facing her expectantly.

 

“Lemme make a move in good faith then,” Pearl responded as she took out her gun and handed it over before lifting her arms up for the search. Pat downs were a regular thing for the Houzuki and at this point barely bothered the small inkling anymore. It bothered her more that his antenna was brushing through her hair and across her face as long arms did their search. She sighed in relief as he backed away, satisfied, and moving so she could see in front for a change.

 

“Ida awaits. Please enter.” 

 

Before her was a metal door with a bright blue valve glowing brilliantly and nearly blinding her after adjusting to the dim lights from before. The glow reminded her of the plants and the people she had seen in the undercity years ago before it had collapsed. Was this Ida a citizen from the undercity that survived like Mr. Isopod here? What was their true intentions up here then?

 

She swallowed hard and reached for the valve, preparing herself for what mysterious person lied behind. The odd slimy texture made her recoil for a second, but she grasped and turned the valve causing loud tumblers to bang and shift in the door. An eerie creek from the hinges echoed through the corridor as she pulled and noticed green light spilling out towards her.

 

Pearl closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to reveal a brilliantly decorated room covered in bioluminescent algae and artwork like she had never seen before. Music like you would hear at a nightclub faintly played from a heavily altered radio in the corner and next to it was a mass of long, glowing, teal tentacles. 

 

The figure turned to face Pearl, their dark skin reflecting the lights in a hypnotic manner. It was at this moment the short inkling realized three things: 

 

  1. Ida was an octoling. 
  2. Ida was a very _well developed_ woman.
  3. She looked stunning in that blue dress.



 

Ida’s oddly shaped and colored pupils dilated as she gazed at her guest, realization sinking in.

 

“You’re Pearl Houzuki.” 

 

Pearl found the foreign accent the octoling has fascinating and terrifying at the same time. The tone she used had a slight hint of venom in it and it made adrenaline pump through Pearl’s ink.

 

“And you,” Pearl began with an embarrassing crack in her voice, “Are the mysterious Ida.”

 

“Ida is simply a name I took from my adoptive parents. You have not earned my real name just yet.” the octoling’s tentacles coiled in a way Pearl could only guess was agitation before she sighed and they rested in a more naturally against her body.

 

“So what do I owe the pleasure, _Princess Houzuki?_ ” 

 

The name made Pearl frown and she took a few steps into the room, ready to begin negotiations. Ida flipped her radio off as she nodded at the Giant Isopod at the door, prompting him to close it and giving them some privacy. 

 

Pearl’s body ached for a smoke, but she pushed the craving away and feigned confidence as she replied, “I can fix your _problem_ you have had recently.”

 

“The problem that _you_ are the cause of you mean.” Ida retorted and she sat in her large plush seat behind her desk. Glowing teal fingers beckoned the inking to take a seat in front of the desk, which Pearl obliged and leaned back in the chair casually.

 

“My father wants you out of the picture.” Pearl started, “I have other plans more grand than that.”

 

Ida’s eyes squinted while her tentacles coiled rabidly again. 

 

“And what grand plans do you have in mind?”

 

“Before I answer that,” the inkling sat up in her chair, “I want to know what your plans are for Inkopolis. You have inklings serving you when most wouldn’t give you a second glance, no offense. What are you promising them?”

 

Ida knew exactly what Pearl was referring to and she crossed her arms.

 

“Not all inklings believe the lies fed in your schoolbooks, Miss Houzuki. I promise them nothing but the hope that we can all be on an equal playing field, so to speak.”

 

Pearl thought carefully before giving her next response.

 

“All your targets are very wealthy individuals...very powerful individuals that use to be loyal to my father until you came along that is.”

 

“The Houzuki represent archaic times that must be suppressed for the sake of progress, Miss Houzuki.”

 

“Please, call me Pearl.”

 

“ _Pearl,_ ” Ida repeated before continuing, “The inklings that serve me want a brighter future for Inkopolis.”

 

“You’re a revolutionist. You’re aiding the merging of what is left of the undercity up to the surface.” 

 

Ida nodded and brought her hands together, her knuckles pressed to her chin. 

 

“It isn’t an easy process and it requires some... _sacrifice_ , but it must be done to benefit us all.”

 

The octoling’s tentacles eased and coiled as her mind raced and she locked eyes with Pearl. The inkling kept her face calm and tried to show no signs of malice as Ida stood from her chair.

 

“I hope that answers your question. Now please answer mine. What are _your_ grand plans?”

 

Pearl noticed Ida’s hand twitching towards a drawer on her desk and she locked eyes once more, trying to establish trust. 

 

“I’m tired of being under my father’s thumb. I want out, but no matter what I do, he won’t grant me that.” Pearl eased her gaze and let it drift to her fingers as if she were checking them. “I had hoped you’d take me in and help me get rid of the old man once and for all.”

 

All cards were on the table now. 

 

Ida’s brows furrowed and she searched Pearl for anything signaling lying. Her hand pulsed once more towards that drawer then eased back at her side. Pearl let out a quiet exhale and crossed her legs casually.

 

“And could I trust you to fight for our cause, Miss H- ...Pearl?” 

 

“Hey, fresh ink no matter where it comes from is good ink if you ask me. This city is bland. It would do it good to get shaken up.” Pearl flashed a smile and continued, “I went to the undercity a lot when I was young, you know. My dad used to get rare supplies there. I always thought it was so extravagant seeing all the glow.”

 

The inkling noticed a faint teal glow trickle into Ida’s cheeks and she smiled wider.

 

“Inkopolis could use a glow like that again.”

 

Convinced, Ida finally smiled back and approached Pearl. She leaned back against the desk, her bioluminescence highlighting her and Pearl’s body in a slightly brighter glow than before.

 

“I will be honest, Pearl. Having you join us would be a major asset as well as a target. Do you intend to bring more to the table than your, how should we put it, _chaos_.”

 

“What’s a little new order without chaos, toots?”

 

Ida grinned in amusement at the reply and emphasized, “Will you bring back what you have taken?”

 

“Oh, your money and your arms dealer? Yeah, I mean I bought him out so that money is gone, but I can make a handsome Houzuki withdraw to make up for it. We could even expand to the west side in a couple months. My father weakened his influence there to help hold central and I know the strings to pull.”

 

“Do you now?” Ida said as she lifted herself up. Pearl saw that as her signal to stand too and she met Ida face to...well chest. The octoling was like a tower and Pearl had never been the tallest inkling in the city. She cleared her throat and looked up trying to play it off.

 

“Then my dear Pearl, shall we come to an agreement?” 

 

“My loyalty and aid for your protection and vision,” Pearl spoke confidently as she held her hand out.

 

“Welcome to the family, Pearl.” The octoling curled her hand around Pearl’s and they shook. 

 

“Glad to be a part of it, Ida.”

 

“Call me Marina.”

 

Pearl whistled internally. Now that was a name she liked. She felt a wave of relief sweep through her body and for once, Pearl thought she had a shot at freedom. 

 

“Can I call you Mar?”

 

“No, please.”

 

“How about, Reena?”

 

“Marina will do, Pearl.”

 

“Ya got it, toots.”

 

Marina stared at the inkling dumbfounded and laughed openly for the first time, bringing a warmth in Pearl’s chest and lighting up the room brilliant in teal. 

 

This was the start of a beautiful partnership and Pearl couldn't wait to see how it turned out for the both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll forever laugh at the idea of Pearl calling Marina, "Toots" because it seems like something she would totally do.
> 
> So I have a weak spot for Mobster AUs and I have never taken the time to actually write one of the many that bounce through my head. Today is the day I change that. It ended up way longer than I originally planned, which I'm not too sure is a good or bad thing.
> 
> I wrote all of this while sniffling and half conscious, so the pacing and some grammar will likely be off, but overall I really like where it went. I'm kinda tempted to let it bake for a while and make it its own separate thing down the line. Maybe fix it up so it isn't so choppy.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos, comments, and hints. These are getting far more attention than I originally thought they would and it's really lifted my moods.
> 
> My health willing, I'll post tomorrow.


	5. Blazing Love Meteor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 5 of #PearlinaWeek: Blazing Love Meteor
> 
> A short cute moment after a successful show.

The final song hit its last note and Pearl and Marina did their signature pose together without missing a beat.

 

“Goodnight everyone!!!” they shouted in unison to a roaring crowd, glow sticks waving frantically in the auditorium. It had been an amazing show. Probably their best that year.

 

The lights dimmed which was the duo’s queue to exit. Secretly slipping their hands together, they ran backstage and ducked behind the costume racks. It had become a silly ceremony after every large concert as they waited for their security to get the fans in control. Pearl dubbed it their “personal cloth castle” while Marina called it, “the fortress of fabric”.

 

They could hear the fan screams and the guards’ yelling from around the corner as they embraced and stroked each other’s cheeks. The octoling had to lean down a little bit since Pearl wasn’t wearing her platforms today, but she didn’t mind as she kissed the inkling’s fingers.

 

“You did great, Fresh Stuff! Your solo really added the extra oomph to the finale.” Pearl praised.

 

“Thanks Cuddlefish~” Marina replied, “I can’t believe you actually dove into the crowd! I haven’t seen you do that in years!”

 

“Well, I was so pumped at the crowd’s energy to the new song that I just had to capitalize! You know, Vinny isn’t going to let me do that again any time soon.”

 

“Well it is part of his job to keep us safe.”

 

In speaking of Vinny, they could hear their manager talking over the crowd.

 

“If you want to see the girls you have to get back and clear a way to the dressing room! No autographs unless you have the green band!”

 

Both girls chuckled at his fruitless attempts and sighed into each other.

 

“So Reena, I forgot to ask before, but why did you call the song “Blazing Love Meteor?” Not that I don’t like the name, I love it, but you came up with it so fast…”

 

Marina made an embarrassed face and contemplated changing the subject. “It’s really silly…”

 

“Nah, it’s an awesome name so it has to have an awesome story! Come on you always play hard to get like this. It can’t be as embarrassing as the reason you named Nasty Majesty what it is.” Pearl teased with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Oh hush about that!” The octoling flushed and covered her cheeks before continuing, “If you really wanna know…”

 

“And I do~”

 

“Remember how that meteor shower happened that night we performed Ebb & Flow for the first time?”

 

Pearl nodded while playing with one of Marina’s tentacles absentmindedly.

 

“Well, you said those meteors were like surprise presents? And that they were awesome balls of fire you wish you could ride?”

 

“Did I say that? It does sound like something I would say...riding one would be awesome.”

 

The octoling shook her head and giggled. “Well, your lyrics made me think about how you popped into my life like a meteor.”

 

“Oh my cod, Marina.”

 

“My Blazing Love Meteor~”

 

Pearl made a fake gagging sound as Marina attacked her with kisses, the two slipping into a symphony of giggles. Suddenly, the clothes on the rack behind them parted and they jumped, Pearl instinctively moving between Marina and the new mystery person. They eased once they recognized the urchin before them.

 

“Crown and Stereo location confirmed.” the security guard said into her earpiece, beckoning the girls to come out of their hiding place. The octoling and inkling sighed and kissed one last time.

 

“Ready to face the fans?”

 

“Ready when you are, my Blazing Lo-”

 

Marina was interrupted by another playful gag and they climbed out of their sanctuary, hand in hand and loving smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry this is so short, but I was very uninspired at first and I'm fighting a nasty cold on top of my other health issues. Before I knew it, I woke up at 4pm and had nothing written! So short and sweet it is. There's cute elements in it, but I wish I had the energy to add more. 
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos, hits, and comments. I'll do my best to post tomorrow, my health willing.


	6. Everything Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of #PearlinaWeek: Dear Senpai
> 
> I'm sorry this got really dark.

It had been two years since Chaos won over Order in Inkopolis, 16 months since the salmolings declared war, and 14 months since Marina’s disappearance. All important events Pearl kept close track on. The city was a fragmented shadow of itself. Many businesses had boarded up and left after the riots and the remaining had fled after the first bombings. The citizens had banded together in arms at first to fight off the waves instead of each other, but those desires fell apart as the attacks became daily.

 

And here Pearl was, living in an abandoned hotel, hunkered down and waiting for the fog to lift.

 

It was too easy to be swarmed in these conditions and the inkling wasn’t feeling up to the salmoling’s idea of tactical warfare at the moment. If Agents 3 and 4 had returned from their search yesterday, Pearl might have had them all charge through guns blazing. However, they were still aiding in the search and rescue of citizens to the new settlements up north. 

 

She could have gone in the hopes Marina was there needing help, but this part of Inkopolis was the last place she was seen 5 months ago. Pearl wasn’t about to give up the search here so easily, even if it was a level 2 danger zone. 

 

In the eerie silence of her room, Pearl found her mind drifting back to the same cycle of thoughts. They plagued her every morning when she awoke and every night when she went to bed and reached to wrap her arms around nonexistent Marina. If chaos hadn’t won, Inkopolis would have been more prepared for the attacks. If Pearl hadn’t insisted on pushing Marina to do a solo career, she wouldn’t have been walking alone to a new agency when the bombs dropped. If they hadn’t have had that fight earlier that day…

 

Pearl reached next to her and hugged the splatbrella she had carried with her ever since that day. The tears still flowing after all this time.

 

_If she hadn’t forgotten it when she stormed out…_

 

The dulies were currently in her backpack along with some other subweapons she had stocked up on last round outside, but that splatbrella has saved her more than once from the salmolings, just like it had when her partner wielded it during a turf war.

 

Days seemed so much simpler then compared to now. So much happier. 

 

The inkling dried her cheeks and sighed as she got up and prepared her equipment. The fog would be gone in the next hour and she would try again as she did every day. As long as there wasn’t a body telling her otherwise, Marina was still out there needing help. 

  
  
  
  


Salmolings were much smarter than their salmonid brethren and while smaller in number by comparison, still had intimidating numbers compared to the city’s original population. They swarmed and synchronized their attacks into devastating blows that made retreat a near impossibility. No one knew for sure why they had attacked to begin with, but Agent 2, Marie, had theorized that they were under the influence of another threat. It was known the Octarians and Salmonids had worked together in the past, but Salmolings themselves had been completely unknown until the attacks. Some inklings and octolings tried to extend a hand to them, but were met with animalistic malice. 

 

The weapons they did use were Octarian, which was no surprise, but many of them preferred attacking with their claws and teeth which Pearl had seen enough to know she didn’t want to be too close to any of them. Instead, she slipped into a set of stealth gear and carefully sneaked her way to a high vantage point. 

 

Jumping rooftop to rooftop, Pearl scanned the streets for any signs of odd activity. The salmolings seemed bored today, doing their normal street patrols and dozing on the side of buildings. The salmonids were likely in the sewers doing zapfish knows what down there. No one ever made it back from attempting to find out and Pearl wasn’t about to be a sacrifice. 

 

She reached into her backpack and pulled out her map, red ink written notes and worn folds decorating it. There were places that she had checked dozens of times because she was so certain Marina would show up, but every search was fruitless. Others she struggled to sneak past the salmolings hordes to thoroughly check. She was just about to settle on a destination when her phone went off.

 

“Dammit!”

 

Pearl quickly answered to avoid raising suspicions with the loud ringtone, her tone quiet and bitter, “What is it? Who is it? I’m in enemy territory!”

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Agent 1 Callie, began, “but I really got something you ought to know about.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Now I don’t know what this means, but Agent 4 and 8 told me you need to know. We suddenly got...pongs? Oh! Pings! Pings from Marina’s phone number on a couple of cell towers.”

 

“WHAT!!!” Pearl quickly covered her mouth and checked to see if anyone had heard. Several salmolings were standing at attention and searching for the source of her voice.

 

_Shit!_

 

“It’s location is somewhere by Octo Valley close to Inkopolis. On the west side? Yeah, west side. They stopped after a few seconds though and we haven’t caught more since.” Callie continued as Pearl tried to listen and sneak to a safer location. 

 

“We’re sending you the data we have about it. We’ll be there as soon as we can to help, just stick tight and-“

 

“Like hell im waiting!” Pearl spat under her breath. Before Callie could get in another word, Pearl closed the call and pulled up the data. It took a couple seconds to load and her hearts sank as she saw the area the pings could have come from. Of all the places, she would go there?

 

All her gear in tow, Pearl ran towards her destination, adrenaline commanding her body to move as fast as it could with little resistance.

 

_Please be her._

 

The sky above was beginning to grow dark with rain clouds, but Pearl refused to slow.

 

_Please be alive._

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

 

The great sign above the entrance stabbed Pearl in the gut and twisted. How many hours had she spent here fighting for her side of the turf war, Marina always opposing? How long had Marina cried here after Pearl made fun of the name she had chosen? It all made the inkling sick with regret and her hearts began to ache. 

 

_How many mistakes have I made here?_

 

Taking a long and deep breath, Pearl finally moved under the archway, “Dear Senpai Shifty Station” in bold lettering passing over her. 

 

Two long years since she last set foot here and it had barely changed. The strange Octarian technology seemed ageless as it sat unused and old ink-stained the floors and walls, memories of better times. It was unnervingly quiet and unsettling without the music playing for the splatfests and made a chill shoot through Pearl’s body. It felt like a nightmare.

 

Then it became one.

 

As Pearl looked under and over obstacles in her path, she spotted glistening teal coloring in the corner of her vision. Her feet moved before her mind could process it and stopped as soon as realization struck her. It was ink, fresh and the same color as…

 

“Marina!” Pearl yelled as she rounded the corner and followed the trail. The ink wasn’t consistent with any form of weapon she could think of, but she could clearly see dragging footprints and handprints along the wall. Her hearts raced as dread flooded her existence. She called out the octoling’s name once more with no reply and froze once she saw teal pooling out from under the door to one of the storage rooms. 

 

_Oh cod, please no-_

 

Handprints covered the doorknob and the ink dropped to the floor with a quiet plop. The inkling tripped over her feet as she launched herself at the door, twisting the slippery knob and cursing as she failed to get it open.

 

“Marina! Can you hear me! Help me! I can’t get the door!”

 

No response.

 

Pearl’s actions became more frantic as she banged and pulled on the metal door, tears spilling down her face. She was so close, but the damn door! She ripped her t-shirt off her body and scrubbed at the ink, each second bounding in her ears.

 

An audible clock echoed in the arena and Pearl felt the knob finally turn, her hands shaking as they flung the door open.

 

“Marina!” Pearl cried out as she rushed to the octoling on the floor. Marina was covered in bruises and open wounds, her right eye swollen shut and her clothes in tatters. Pearl’s hearts broke and she cradled her lover in her arms, a wail of pain spilling from her mouth. Pearl blinked away tears as she checked over Marina’s body and checked her vitals. Her breathing was strained and rigid and her pulse was terrifyingly slow. 

 

Using her damp shirt, Pearl began to rip pieces off to make emergency bandages, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. 

 

“Marina…please baby talk to me! No no no! Don’t close your eyes! Look at me!”

 

“Pearl...ie…” Marina rasped and went into a small coughing fit. Pearl rolled her over to prevent her from choking and continued applying bandages. 

 

How long she had wished to hear that voice again, but not like this. 

 

Once she was wrapped up, Pearl sat her up against the wall and fumbled in her backpack for her phone. 

 

“I’m calling for help, okay?” Pearl cursed inwardly as the phone slipped from her hands and tumbled onto the floor, landing near a broken screened phone she recognized as Marina’s. “We’re going to get out of here.”

 

The glazed over look in Marina’s eyes shot panic through Pearl’s system as she flipped through her contacts for Cap. The line rang endlessly and Pearl yelled more obscenities before digging through more numbers.

 

“Hey! This is Agent-!”

 

“Callie! I have her!”

 

“Pearl?! Cod, you scared us! Where are you?! Marie! Get Agent 8 on the line!”

 

Pearl held the phone between her shoulder and her ear and her hands moved to stroked Marina’s cheeks.

 

“Stay with me…” she whispered, a crack in her voice, “They’re coming for us…”

 

The octoling leaned her face into Pearl’s hands and let out a small whimper.

 

“I-I-I….” she began followed by wheezes.

 

“Marina don’t push your-“

 

“I thought I w-would never see...you...aga-“

 

Pearl shushed her and pulled her into right embrace, trying to be mindful of her wounds. Both shivered and let out small sobs, the muffled voice of Callie and Marie over the phone speaker calling orders. 

 

The girls stayed there for 10 minutes until helicopters with support aircraft escorts came into view. The activity would soon bring the salmolings over and they would destroy the place. Marina was fading into unconsciousness as Agent 8 and Callie ran over to carry her onboard, Marie wrapping up Pearl and gathering her things. 

 

The doctor on board took Marina immediately, Pearl following behind, relief breaking her down into a crying fit. She overheard words like “surgery” and “critical condition” that brought her right back into the fray of nerves and worry. 

 

It would be a long ride to the sanctuary and she didn’t know if Marina had that time.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

  
  
  


“I’m sorry…” were the first words Pearl spoke once Marina awoke. It had been a week since she went unconscious, multiple surgeries and examinations had happened. The doctors deduced that she had been tortured and fed very little over a long period of time. They said it was a miracle she had survived and that she would need a very long time to recover. Seeing her bandaged up and stuck with an I.V. destroyed Pearl, but she hadn’t left her side since they reach the hospital. She had hoped deep down her lover had been hiding out somewhere, surviving and thriving and trying to find her. She may have been for a time before getting captured. 

 

Pearl cried as she reached over to hold the octoling’s hand, “I’m...sorry…”  
  
Marina squinted her eyes and stared at her surroundings before meeting her gaze to Pearl’s, her face contorted in pain and confusion.

 

“You’re at a hospital in New Reef Sanctuary. It was put together after the evacuations started…” the inkling explained, her hand rubbing and cradling the hand she used to know so perfectly, now covered in bruises and cuts. 

 

“Pearl…” Marina whispered, her voice no longer as scratchy as it had been at the Shifty Station, “Why are you apologizing? You found me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have had to find you if none of this happened...I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you at the start. I’m sorry for the splatfest...the fight...th- everything.” Pearl brought Marina’s hand to her forehead and cried, all the apologies she had been saving spilling out uncontrollably. It wasn’t until Marina interrupted her that she looked up.

 

“I’m so happy you’re alive...I’ve missed you...every day…I was scared they got you too.”

 

“I’ve looked for you every day since you disappeared doing the attack...they thought you were dead.” Pearl choked out.

 

“I guess…” Marina’s eyes drifted to the ceiling. “...I almost was. But you found me.” She smiled warmly, her bandages covering her face shifting slightly. 

 

Unable to control herself anymore, Pearl got up and hugged Marina, the warmth of her body and smell bringing a flood of emotions. Marina wrapped her arms around Pearl the best they could being so wrapped up and buried her face into her favorite spot against Pearl’s neck.

 

“Your hair has gotten longer,” Marina commented, one of her hands stroking the inkling’s head gently.

 

“So has yours...Cod, it’s been so long.”

 

They broke the embrace and looked into each other’s eyes, familiar feelings bubbling in the both of them. It felt like home. Something normal after all these months of torture, hiding, and hunting. It swallowed them both as they kissed, tears wetting their cheeks. Pearl had always worried it wouldn’t feel right anymore after she found Marina. That too much time had passed and what they had was gone.   
  
“I love you.” the octoling whispered, pressing her bandaged forehead against Pearl’s.

 

“I love you, too. So damn much. I always will. You got that?”  
  
That giggle Pearl had craved slipped out of Marina and she kissed her again, savoring each second their lips touched.

 

It was still there after all this time. She could still fix things. She had her chance.

 

She was going to do all she could to make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, I'm behind.
> 
> So I actually went through 3 stories trying to figure out what I wanted to do for this prompt. One was a school AU with Marina confessing her love to Pearl, another was a fic on the reveal of the Shifty Station to Pearl (which ended up differently then the one presented here), and then I settled on this idea because I really like the idea of there being salmolings and wondered what would happen if they got involved after Chaos won. The pieces kinda fell together after that. I wrote it all in one sitting and decided to do minimal editing so it wouldn't be any later than it is. 
> 
> After all the fluff I have posted, I'm sure it comes as a surprise to have something darker plop into the field. The truth is, most of what I write is dark and fanfiction is kinda my fluff outlet, though sometimes the angst just bleeds over.
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable and thank you for the crazy amount of hits and kudos I never expected to get from this. The comments I got really brightened my day and I promise I'm currently writing the last one- shot to send this collection off.


	7. Live is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of #PearlinaWeek: Into the Light

“Cut! Everyone stop, stop, stop!” Milo shouted at the crew, the music track stopping. Pearl sighed and glared at the director. They had been trying to film this single music video all morning, but the big manta ray had been micromanaging every fine detail. Two hours in and they only had about thirty seconds of footage he liked with far more to go.

 

Pearl glanced over at Marina who seemed just as agitated and exhausted, her tentacles giving away her true mood against her calm expression. They would both have to have a word with their manager later about future productions if they survived today. The manta was out for ink.

 

Milo was busy placing color filters over spotlights and yelling at the camera crew for not reproducing his mood vision. He had already snapped at Marina once, which received an equally angry snap back from the inkling and a threat to have his tail ripped off. Since then, he had been much calmer addressing the girls, but neither trusted him to keep that composure as the hours ticked by. 

 

“I’m starting to get hungry…” Marina commented as she leaned against a prop.

 

“Yeah...” Pearl agreed, “If he doesn’t wrap this up soon, we should walk out.”

 

“I’d hate to make everyone else deal with more than they have to…he’d probably take more out on them.”

 

Pearl sighed, “You’re probably right, but this is getting out of hand.”

 

Milo finally sat back down in his director chair and signaled for everyone to take their place. 

 

“3, 2, 1, action!” He ordered as the track for Into the Light began at the chorus once more. Both girls did their choreography, fake smiles plastered on their faces and lip-synced, though Marina always sang quietly to help look authentic. 

 

For once, they managed to get past 20 seconds and Marina internally sighed as the music settled, her mind drifting. The lyrics brought her back to why they wrote the song, sending a much-needed wave a peace and nostalgia through her as she danced slowly, the memory of her first reaching Inkopolis hand-in-hand with Pearl playing in her mind.

 

It had been so bright and warm there, the feeling of the sun permanently engraved in her mind along with the warmth of the guiding hand escorting her through the city. They were so young then and the years had really gone by fast. Here she was, now an idol and part of this grand city she had dreamed of with Pearl at her side as she was that first day. It was all overwhelming, it was all-

 

_Oh no._

 

She snapped back to reality and realized she was beginning to tear up, her perfect facade cracking. Milo was sure to notice and reprimand her and she didn’t want to deal with it. Her breath had hitched loud enough for her co-star to notice and without skipping a beat, Pearl broke their routine to freestyle in front of Marina, her face hidden enough to keep the cameras from seeing.

 

“Look at me and keep singing. Don’t look at Milo.” Pearl whispered and grabbed the octoling's hands right on beat, leading her into a turn. Marina obeyed and stared into Pearl’s eyes, pretending they were just practicing the song together like they normally did before a show. 

 

Milo froze as he watched the monitor at the moment, the crew becoming tense as they awaited him to scream for a do-over. To their surprise, he lowered his fin and rubbed his chin as he observed.

 

“Camera A, pan around them!” he broke his silence and the crew swiftly moved to adjust. Marina smiled warmly at Pearl as the inking started her rap, leading her around the stage as if they were in a musical performing together. The octoling imagined it looked cheesy, but in that moment it felt right, the lyrics said directly at her instead of a camera. 

 

Both of their moods were lifting as their world became just the two of them, Milo and the rest being drowned out. Marina picked up her lines smoothly and sang them at her co-star, a tear that she had been holding back finally dripping down her cheek. It was gracefully wiped away by Pearl as if it were scripted and they squeezed each other’s hands before turning their focus back to the cameras. 

 

The song at played out through its climax and they were in the home stretch. Milo was yelling and directing orders for lighting as they continued, their minds and hearts wrapped into the song. 

 

 _This is so much better._ Marina thought as they sidestepped together, their hands still intertwined. As the final note approached, they stopped moving in unison and turned their heads to face each other as they did in their live shows. 

 

Neither could help doing a mini victory dance as the crew all came together in a sigh, Milo rushing to watch the playback, dragging his editor with him.

 

“Thanks,” Marina said as she pulled Pearl into a hug.

 

“Just doing what I do when it happens live.” Pearl brushed off the comment.

 

“Yeah, but it’s so much scarier in front of Milo than the crowds.” 

 

The remark made both laugh as they leaned into each other, refusing to leave the art until Milo ordered.

 

“Girls!” He remarked ecstatically, “That was amazing! Please, harness that energy again, and let’s get 3 more takes. I need more angles! Cameras B and E!! New placements!”

 

The duo groaned and Marina held Pearl back from stomping over to the manta and giving him a piece of her mind. 

 

“We get this over with and we are done. Don’t make this any harder, Pearlie.”

 

The inking dropped her head and returned to her place.

 

“Yeah, yeah. This dude is so fired after this is finished…” she grumbled before inhaling to find her composure. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short and sweet ending for this, that I quickly threw together because my original piece got deleted with the same bug that ate my other short story ;; Google Docs is now the bane of my existence I swear. Be careful using it on offline mode. I figured after the heaviness that was yesterday's, I needed some fluff to fix it. I was also reminded by a friend I always write with Pearl as the focus so I switched it up for this one.
> 
> In all honesty, I hate writing in third person and managing it this entire week was a challenge for me, but I was determined to try.
> 
> Thank you everyone who read, commented, left kudos, followed, etc! I really appreciate it and I'm glad so many people liked this collection. Pearlina Week has been a blast and now I have to go around binging the other works that were written (I was trying to avoid to make sure I didn't accidentally copy anyone subconsciously).

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually attempt 2 at this story as my original got mysteriously deleted with no hope of recovery after digging through every file on my device I could. So, with tear filled eyes, I did my best to rewrite it. There are things I like about this better than the original, but I failed to recreate several moments from the original that I ended up scrapping in this one as they didn't feel right. I apologize for any mistakes as I'm not the best editor in the world. I'm kinda unsatisfied with the song at the end, but I felt if I didn't write it, some would be disappointed. 
> 
> I will attempt my best at doing all the pearlina challanges, but due to my health, they may end up late or just not happen.
> 
> Thank you once again CJ for starting Pearlina Week!


End file.
